Vains questionnements
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Il avait beau se dire que son amour était et resterait à sens unique, se poser une multitude de questions sans réponses, ces mots perdaient tout sens en présence de l'Assassin. Yaoi, lime


**Titre **: Vains questionnements

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des personnages ou des lieux ne m'appartient. Ubisoft, encore et toujours.

.

.

.

.

.

Le décryptage de ces vieux parchemins n'était qu'un prétexte, il le savait, rien de plus, pour le revoir sans en avoir l'air. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire ce que son bonheur lui dictait, car il se devait de satisfaire en premier les demandes de ceux qui attendaient de lui qu'il fasse son devoir.

Ezio avait marché lentement dans toute la ville, les dents serrées au milieu de la foule, quelques pages du Codex dans sa sacoche. L'après-midi étant déjà bien entamée, le soleil était haut dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Les gens le regardaient d'un air effaré ou interrogatif. Ils commentaient sa tenue, ses gestes, ou bien la manière dont il marchait, le pas hésitant, comme s'il était endormi et déambulait sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, mais personne ne le vit attiser ses larmes au brasier du souvenir de ce regard si bleu qui lui manquait tant.

oOoOo

Le peintre, de son côté, avait pour une fois pris du repos, assis dans le fauteuil de son atelier, jambes croisées, la tête appuyée aux creux de sa main. Face au feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, il avait pour une fois enlevé son béret rouge, remplaçant sa tenue habituelle par une simple chemise blanche, fermée à la va vite, et un vieux pantalon de toile. Il était épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Lassé d'espérer un homme qui ne lui reviendrait jamais, fatigué d'aimer quelqu'un qui le fuyait sans cesse, autant que lui-même le cherchait sans relâche.

.

Après des journées, des semaines à se demander comment il aurait pu remédier à son problème, une seule réponse s'était imposée à lui, et elle était loin d'être satisfaisante. Le mieux aurait été de faire comme il avait toujours sût le faire : s'employer à être le meilleur des amis pour l'Assassin, en faisant passer ses sentiments au second plan. Il s'était toujours efforcé de le faire, mais ses résolutions s'effilochaient avec le sourire ravageur de l'Assassin. Ce n'était, en aucune façon, la solution dont il rêvait mais c'était celle qui lui permettait de le garder auprès de lui, plutôt que de tout gâcher, à cause d'un maudit amour à sens unique.

Lui, il vivrait sa vie de son côté, en attendant que ses sentiments coupables se dissipent, en souhaitant, de toute son âme, avoir un jour le pouvoir de penser à autre chose, tout en faisant son possible pour le rendre heureux, lui être utile. Ce serait ce qui, désormais, ferait sourire son pauvre coeur amoureux. Car même s'il était certain que ce n'était pas partagé, faire plaisir à la personne qu'on aime, la voir, et entendre son rire serait une sorte de substitut à la douce relation à laquelle il aspirait, de moindre valeur certes, mais il devrait s'en contenter.

.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir s'appliquer à respecter son voeu...

Leonardo gardait pourtant, bien malgré lui ,l'infime espoir qu'il avait une chance de parvenir à le faire l'aimer comme lui le chérissait.

.

Le peintre se leva du fauteuil et prit place à son bureau, attrapant une feuille et quelques crayons déjà usés. Il entama le croquis de deux oiseaux qu'il avait aperçu, volant dans le ciel, le matin même, lorsqu'il était en train d'ouvrir sa fenêtre.

Il espérait se vider la tête, au moins l'espace de quelques heures.

oOoOo

Ezio avait mal aux jambes, à force d'errer sans but dans les rues.

Les gens rentrèrent chez eux, et le système du soir s'installa. Les filles de la nuit commençaient à sortir tapiner, les voleurs se préparaient à partir dévaliser les riches, pour d'obscures raisons, les philosophes partaient se soûler dans la plus proche taverne, et lui marchait. Le poids des pages de Codex dans sa sacoche lui paraissaient lourdes comme des dizaines de rochers.

.

L'Assassin ne voulait pas encore affronter la présence de l'homme qui lui causait autant de bonheur que de malheur, de joie que de tristesse. Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, lui qui, d'habitude, n'avait peur de rien. Mais il était presque forcé d'y aller, ces pages étant les dernières.

Il aimait sa voix douce et mesurée, son visage pâle, ses cheveux blonds et ses beaux yeux bleux emplis de gentillesse. Entendre ce peintre lui donnait la vaillance, l'ardeur et la force d'affronter à lui seul toutes les pires des armées, mais pourtant, d'un seul regard, il pouvait le faire tomber à genoux.

Suant sous le soleil déclinant dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, l'Assassin pressa le pas. Il devait absolument se débarrasser de cette sensation de poids dans sa poitrine.

oOoOo

Endormi sur son bureau, Leonardo n'entendit pas les petits coups secs frappés à sa porte.

Ezio entra, surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse. Il chercha le peintre du regard, dans le fouillis de l'atelier, seulement éclairé par le feu qui se mourrait dans l'âtre. Il le trouva, avachi sur sa table de travail, couverte de feuilles remplies d'unee écriture fine et penchée.

Un crayon dans sa main gauche était suspendu au dessus d'une esquisse d'oiseaux en plein vol. La tête au creux de son bras, on entendait de légers ronflements.

Rechignant d'abord à troubler la quiétude du sommeil de l'artiste, l'Assassin posa néanmoins sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

Il ouvrit lentement des yeux vagues, mais il se redressa aussitôt, en sursaut, en voyant qui l'avait réveillé.

Arrangeant ses cheveux ébouriffés, il demanda, rougissant de sa tenue négligée :

« Ezio ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

L'intéressé sortit quelques parchemins jaunis et cornés de sa sacoche et les tendit à Leonardo.

-Encore ces pages... » dit-il d'une voix déçue.

Déçue ? Qu'attendait-il ? Il s'était fait une promesse, il n'avait rien à attendre de lui.

Le peintre décrypta sans bruit les pages en une vingtaine de minutes, pendant qu'Ezio allait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où lui-même avait somnolé quelques heures plus tôt.

.

Chacun de leur côté, ils ruminaient les mêmes problèmes sans le savoir.

L'Assassin planifiait la façon dont il pouvait encore résister à la tentation d'enlacer son blond, et elle était de ne surtout pas le toucher, en aucune manière, sinon il ne tiendrait jamais à l'appel de ses lèvres ensorceleuses.

Quand l'artiste eut terminé, il appela Ezio, et lui tendit les pages décodées. L'Assassin déclara, d'une voix hésitante :

« Merci, Leonardo.

Le son de son prénom dans sa bouche était exquis, et le peintre sentait sa maigre opposition faiblir, pour finalement disparaître peu à peu.

Ezio aurait dû partir, en emportant sous son bras les derniers parchemins du Codex de son ancêtre. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il avait été capable de résister plus longtemps.

Il demeura pourtant, plantant un regard fébrile dans les yeux tristes de le voir partir du blond.

-De rien Ezio.

Sa voix brisée lui porta le coup fatal.

.

Amorçant un mouvement pour une accolade tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amicale, comme à leur vieille habitude, ils s'enlacèrent d'un accord muet.

Le contact du frêle corps de Leonardo contre celui de l'Assassin suffit à achever sa dernière résistance.

N'y tenant plus, il baissa la tête vers son ami, plus petit, et murmura doucement son prénom.

.

Intrigué par son ton, le peintre releva la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour lui demander si il y avait un problème. Il fut coupé, avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot, par des lèvres qu'il avait passé des nuits et des journées entières à appeler de tout ses voeux, sans jamais les obtenir en retour.

Peut-être se moquait-il de lui, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de répondre avec passion à ce baiser inattendu.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant les sensations prendre le dessus. Penchant leur tête, ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue, laissant échapper des soupirs de contentement.

L'Assassin égara ses mains dans le dos de son ami, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Avec un sourire attendri, il commença à déboutonner la chemise déjà à moitié ouverte de Leonardo, tandis que celui-ci s'affairait à défaire la lourde armure.

Elle tomba finalement dans un bruit métallique, et ils se découvrirent. De longs gémissements résonnèrent dans l'atelier en désordre, tandis qu'ils se touchaient l'un l'autre, le coeur battant à leurs tempes.

Le ruban rouge glissa des cheveux d'Ezio lorsque le peintre y perdit ses mains timides.

Sans rompre le contact de leurs bouches, ils se défirent du restant de leurs vêtements qui commençaient à devenir un obstacle à leur désir, qui montait au fil des caresses de plus en plus osées.

oOoOo

Leonardo se réveilla le lendemain, dans son lit, entouré des bras fatigués de l'Assassin. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, dans la chaleur rassurante de ce corps qu'il avait tant convoité et finalement obtenu.

La tête posée sur le torse qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier, il soupira d'aise. Le nez empli de l'odeur enivrante d'Ezio, il sourit en le sentant émerger peu à peu de son sommeil.

« Buongiorno, dit-il d'une voix encore embrumée.

-Buongiorno, Ezio.

Se remémorant la soirée passée, ils se sourirent d'un air complice. Enfin, enfin ils avaient les réponses à leurs vains questionnements.

L'Assassin baisa le front du peintre, et ils se rendormirent, comblés par ce qu'ils espéraient n'être que la première d'une longue série de nuits comme celles-ci.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
